Proper Attire
by Leauh2o
Summary: A really short Shandy one shot. Nothing but fluff.


A/N thanks to all who have read and reviewed my other stories, your support is what keeps me going.

This is super short, just an idea that got stuck in my head and needed to be written out.

* * *

It had been a rather long week, Andy really needed to decompress and tonight's meeting helped to at least take the edge off. Now he just wanted to lie down in his own bed and fall asleep holding onto the woman he loved. It was late and he didn't really expect Sharon to still be awake.

The condo was relatively quiet. Andy smiled as he walked over to the end table to switch off the light Sharon had left on for him. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. He was surprised

to see a small splash of light coming from under their bedroom door. He guessed she was probably reading or had fallen asleep doing so.

As quietly as he could, he opened the door. To his surprise she was not asleep, in fact she was wide awake, carefully choosing her outfit for the next day. This in and of itself was not unusual, she was a very organised and prepared person. What had him leaning against the door jam with a somewhat amused look on his face was her current attire as she tended to her task. A lavender dress shirt, his lavender dress shirt, the one he had changed out of before heading to his meeting to be more precise. He couldn't help but smile when she brought the collar up to her cheek and turned her nose into the fabric as she stepped back to give her clothing choice one final look.

She gasped when she turned and caught him watching her.

"You startled me," she chastised, her hands resting over her heart as if she were trying to keep it contained in her chest.

"Sorry," he smiled. "I just had to take in the view," he said with a teasing smile.

She wrinkled her nose at him in response.

As he walked toward her, he said, "That looks a hell of a lot better on you than it does me."

"You think," she replied with a tilt of her head, letting her hands slid down her slides smoothing out the fabric.

"Uh huh," he nodded straightening the collar when he finally reached her.

"But?" he smirked unbuttoning the top most button. "It needs to be dry cleaned."

"Oh," she said trying not to smile. She pressed her lips together as his fingers opened the next button.

As the material slipped off one of her shoulders revealing nothing but smooth alabaster skin with a hint of freckles, Andy hummed.

Sharon tilted her head to one side as she looked up at him. In her bare feet, she was about a head shorter than he was. He'd never tell her but he liked having this, as probably his one advantage over her.

Before he could unfasten the next button, Sharon shrugged her shoulders causing the shirt to slip off and pool around his hands. He took a moment to just look at her.

"Soon, you will have me at a disadvantage," she almost whispered.

Andy dropped his hands so that the shirt slipped from her body to lie around her ankles covering her feet.

Andy shook his head, "Never. You always have the upper hand." He looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke. She smiled at him, that sweet loving smile of hers that crinkled the corners of her eyes. The one that usually preceded a laugh or a giggle.

"I suppose I should get ready for bed," she said as she began to turn from him.

"Now don't go to any trouble on my account," he teased.

"Rusty's home," she said with a tip of her head toward the young man's room.

His reply, "Quiet as a church mouse," had her laugh out loud.

"Challenge accepted," he said as he drew her arms up to his shoulders so he could properly kiss her. His hands traveled across her skin but kept to all the G rated areas. His tongue offered previews of what it might do to other parts of her body which caused her to moan.

"Now who's not being quiet," he teased pulling back just enough to speak.

"Oh shut up," she said pulling him back in and capturing his chuckle with her lips.

The End

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading let me know your thoughts. Special thanks to my awesome Beta.


End file.
